Ryan Nemeth
|birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio |resides = |billed = Cleveland Ohio |trainer = Rip Rogers Danny Davis |debut = 2010 |retired = }} Ryan Phillip Nemeth (November 4, 1984) is an American professional wrestler and writer, best known for his appearances as Briley Pierce in WWE, where worked in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling (2010-2011) Nemeth won the promotion's first ever Breakout competition and received a one-year paid scholarship with Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). In 2010, Nemeth made his professional debut for OVW under his real name. On January 8, 2011, Nemeth and Christopher Silvio defeated The Elite (Ted McNaler and Adam Revolver) to win the OVW Southern Tag Team Championship in Louisville, Kentucky. On February 2, 2011, After Nemeth was attacked by Fighting Spirit (Silvio and Raphael Constantine), Jim Cornette vacated the titles. On the same night, Nemeth and Paredyse defeated Fighting Spirit in a tag team elimination match to win the vacated Tag Team Championship. On March 5, 2011, Nemeth and Paredyse lost the Tag Team Championship to Silvio and Constantine. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2011-2013) Nemeth signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment and was assigned to its developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). He made his debut on June 26, 2011 as Briley Pierce, facing Big E. Langston in a losing effort. On the October 30, 2011, episode of FCW Televison Pierce was defeated by Brad Maddox after being pinned with the Oklahoma roll. On November 3, 2011, Pierce and Brad Maddox defeated C.J. Parker and Donnie Marlow to win the FCW Florida Tag Team Championships. On February 2, 2012, Pierce and Maddox were forced to vacate the titles due to Pierce suffering a leg injury. Bo Rotundo and Husky Harris defeated Maddox and Eli Cottonwood for the vacant titles that night. Before WWE NXT merged with FCW as NXT Wrestling. Nemeth, as Briley Pierce, debuted on the June 20, 2012, episode of WWE NXT taped at Full Sail University as an interviewer. Pierce made his in-ring debut on the May 8 episode of NXT agains Sakamoto, but both men were attacked by Conor O'Brian, this led to both men challenging O'Brian to a handicap match during the next episode, which O'Brian won. On May 17, Pierce was released; his last match was a battle royal on the May 29 episode of NXT (which was taped before his release) to determine the #1 contender for the NXT Championship where he and Sakamoto were the first men eliminated from the match by Mason Ryan. Independent circuit (2013–present) Nemeth had his first match after his WWE release on May 25, 2013, at Florida Underground Wrestling Throwdown 3, defeating Jesse Neal. Personal life He has an older brother named Nick, who is a professional wrestler that works for the WWE under the ring name Dolph Ziggler. He is the author of "I Can Make-Out With Any Girl Here". In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Ankle lock **'Hot N Bothered' *'Nicknames' **"Hot Young" *'Entrance Themes' **"Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Brad Maddox *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' **OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Christopher Silvio (1) and Paredyse (1) See also *Ryan Nemeth's Event History External links *Ryan Nemeth profile at FCW *Ryan Nemeth Profile at CageMatch.net Category:1984 births Category:2010 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Ohio wrestlers Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Florida Underground Wrestling alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Bar Wrestling alumni Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions